


Best Thing to Ever Happen

by Postal_Service



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, karljacobs - Fandom, mcyt, quackity - Fandom
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Idk what I’m doing, I’m so bad at tags it’s been forever since I’ve written something!, M/M, Polyamory, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Service/pseuds/Postal_Service
Summary: WHOOO! Karlnapity!! This is such a comfort ship for me <3 Please don’t bully me for this I don’t have much fanfic experience.Anyway, Karl, Sap, and Big Q all live together and are absolutely adorable! This is just a little slice of Minecraft life I suppose heheDISCLAIMER: these characters are their IN GAME characters. This has NOTHING to do with the irl creators! Please treat them with respect, thank you! <3Enjoy!
Relationships: Karlnapity - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Best Thing to Ever Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My good friend who is a simpnap](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+good+friend+who+is+a+simpnap).



The sunlight beamed through the blinds as the morning rose into it’s time in the sky. The light was faint, but just enough to cause someone to stir. 

Quackity was laying closest to the window, a convenient ray of sun targeting his eyes. He frowned with discomfort, shifting to face the other direction. Unfortunately, he didn’t have much room. Sapnap had spread himself out across the whole bed, his usually cute but now annoying face snoring loudly. Q slowly opened his eyes to deadpan glare at him, deciding to just get up as the world was out to get him this morning. 

He sat up in the bed, stretching his arms up and out, exhaling slowly as he began mentally waking up. Yesterday had been quite a day. The trio had started building a farmhouse together, and it had taken most of their time and energy.  
Aside from that, he had went on his own personal adventure with Fundy to help him gather some supplies for his own building project. 

Once Quackity finished his lazy stretches, he glanced over to see the status of his fiancé’s. Sapnap was still sleeping hard, but Karl was nowhere to be found. He got curious for a moment, having picked up that Karl was disappearing recently during random intervals, but he didn’t want to question his lover. 

Instead, he looked down to Sapnap, caving in and smiling to himself. He may have been stupid, but dammit he was cute. He ruffled his hair, causing him to shift slightly and sleepily smile, which made him even more lovable.

”What a loser.” Big Q laughed quietly to himself, throwing off the blankets and hopping down onto the floor. He popped his back, then walked over to his window, peering outside. 

It was a beautiful day, not many clouds in the sky, but just enough so the sun wasn’t blaring. He watched a bee buzz by, smiling slightly at it before turning his head as he caught sight of someone.   
“Karl..?” He muttered to himself, curious of his whereabouts until he saw the shovel in his hands. He must’ve started work early! He really wanted this farmhouse done, it seemed. 

“Sap, wake up! Karl’s already outside. We should surprise him with breakfast.” 

Sapnap groaned, turning on his other side to ignore Quackity’s voice. He always slept in like that, never been a morning person and it seemed like he never would be.   
Q didn’t like this, closing the blinds again and walking over to his fiancé, flicking Sapnap in the back of the head.   
  


“Ow!”  
“Wake up! Did you even hear me?” 

Sapnap turned his head back, squinting at Quackity with a questioning expression. That must’ve been a no. 

“I _said_ let’s go get Karl something to _eat_. He’s out there all by himself!” Quackity exclaimed, pointing a hand towards the window. “So get up, or I’ll start singing.”

“But I like your singing!” Sapnap mumbled sleepily, giving Q a warm smile which stabbed through the heart of the other. 

“Ugh. Just get up, you simp!” Quackity said with a stubborn blush, standing up from the bed. He couldn’t help but smile at the sickly sweet words Sapnap always had at the ready. He was such a romantic! But he refused to give him the bragging rights of making him flustered.   
Instead, he walked off towards his closet, picking out his outfit for the day. 

Since it was just casual building, he dressed in his normal beanie, a black track suit, some comfortable black pants and his working shoes. He looked into the mirror after he was completely dressed, fixing the way his hair curled out from under his hat.   
Sapnap suddenly came into view of his reflection, leaning in and softly kissing him right on his face scar— Something both Sap and Karl enjoyed doing. Even if Q wasn’t feeling self-conscious, the gesture was still so sweet and meaningful.

Quackity definitely blushed, turning to give Sapnap his own cheek kiss before pulling back.   
“How’d you sleep?”  
“Good, although it was kinda hot!”  
“I could tell.” Quackity laughed, leading the way towards the furnaces in the kitchen.   
He looked at all the different options for breakfast— Chicken, eggs, some beef and maybe pork. He went with eggs and some bacon, getting it cooking over the coal before pouring some juice for a drink.   
“What about you Sap, you hungry?”

Sapnap nodded. “Um. Always? Hit me up with that sustenance, baby.” He joked, hopping up onto the counter and watching as Q made the food. “How’d _you_ sleep though? I don’t think I asked.”

“Eh... Well, I guess. I didn’t have a great dream.” Quackity said as he put the juice up, making sure the food was cooking before standing in front of Sapnap, lazily laying his head on his leg. “It was such a lame nightmare too. Just getting chased, nothing actually cool.

“Wh- Well that still sucks! What kind of top tier nightmare were you wanting?” Sapnap laughed, reaching down and running his hands through Quackity’s hair.

“I dunno man! Something prophetic or some shit. I bet that'd be cool. Stuff that Karl has. You know he’s always predicting crazy stuff.” Quackity lightheartedly complained.   
  


~~~

The two continued to talk and cook until food was finally done and ready to serve. They decided to take Karl’s plate out first, since it was surprise breakfast for him after all. Sapnap hid behind Q as they walked up to him. 

“Oh Kaaaarllll~!” Quackity called in his playful tone. 

Karl turned around with surprise, smiling brightly as he saw the two people he loved the most. “Hi! I- Why is Sapnap hiding?” He asked with a laugh, but gasped in surprise as the food was revealed and he hopped into sight. 

“Tah-dah!!! We decided to treat the bro-est of bros. Fiancé... est...? Of fiancés with HELLA breakfast!” Sapnap said cheerfully, handing the plate to Karl.  
“Bro-est of bros 🎶 KaAaAarrLLLl JaCoobbsss 🎶” Quackity sang aimlessly in the background. 

Karl laughed at the scene, gladly taking the food with a huge grin. “Goodness, you guys are the sweetest! I didn’t deserve all this! I was actually trying to get this last part of the farmhouse done to surprise you two.” He admitted, turning around to face it. “Doesn’t it look nice?”

The farmhouse really did look nearly complete! The dark oak wood base looked beautiful with the stone bricks. Karl had already planted some wheat seeds, the plants that were starting to bloom adding such a homey touch. 

“It’s perfect, Karl! All we need is some animals. And to keep Sapnap away.” Q teased, looking over at the man himself.   
“Hey, it’s not _my_ fault animals like to run into my sword.” Sap pouted, crossing his arms. 

The other two decided to bring their breakfast out to Karl, all of them enjoying each other’s presence. Today was going to be an amazing day, they all knew it! 


End file.
